An image scanning apparatus, a copying apparatus, a fax apparatus, and an optical character reading (OCR) apparatus may be used to read a document. However, when an original document is read while being inclined, an inclined image may be obtained, which provides reduced reading quality of the image data. A conventional solution includes use of an image reading apparatus that electronically corrects the inclined image by rotating the image data.
Such image rotation process is usually performed using a rotation matrix. When the coordinates of an arbitrary pixel in an original image are (x, y) and the coordinates of the pixel corresponding to a converted image are (x*, y*), the image may be rotated using the following formula:
      [                                        x            *                                                            y            *                                ]    =                    [                                                            cos                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                θ                                                                                      -                  sin                                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                θ                                                                                        sin                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                θ                                                                    cos                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                θ                                                    ]            ⁡              [                                            x                                                          y                                      ]              .  
However, the conventional image rotation process using the rotation matrix easily results in serrated edge of the rotated image, thereby reducing the sharpness of image reading. The disclosed method, device and apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.